Drake Chronicles  Silver Moon
by moonlight secret
Summary: continuation of the last book  about my favourite characters: Quinn and Hunter , when the author ended: picnic at the moonlight :  rating M  lemooooon


** I DO NOT OWN „DRAKE CHRONICLE" SAGA. THIS SERIES BELONGES TO ALYXANDRA HARVEY**

Silver Moon

( continuation of the "Out for Blood", last scene between Quinn & Hunter; both of them are at the picnic prepared by Quinn)

-You've got chocolate around your lips Buffy...- Quinn smiled looking at Hunter.

-Hey, don't call me that... – Hunter smiled – I am Hunt... – she couldn't finished her complain. Quinn moved his head forward close to her ear.

-Why? Isn't it sweet... Buffy...? – he whispered tenderly almost touching her ear by his lips. Hunter shivered, hot feeling spreading down her spine. Oh yeah, he knew how to seduce girls very, very well. And she knew as well, that she completely felt for him. And wanted it. Hunter smiled, moved away a bit and wiped her face from the chocolates leftover.

-Is there some more? –asked turning to him. Quinn smirked moving closer and licked her bottom lip where the chocolate left. Hunter shivered feeling his hot tongue. Her heart started beating like crazy. For few seconds they were looking at each other's eyes. Almost like hesitating what to do, while the sweet tension rising between them. Then the emotion exploded. Hunter moved closer, hungrily kissing his lips. His hand playing with her long hair, warm body next to hers. The kiss became harder, as the tongues started passionately dance. Quinn had a feeling that he was melting. He has always been a player, but still, that woman completely destroyed his world and peace. He broke all his rules for her, which had never happened before with any girl. Every move of warm body, touch and scent of her, making him crazy. He wanted to taste her more and more. When they broke the kiss, the both of them were panting trying to catch breath. Hunter touched his cheek starting delicately stroking it. Quinn smiled feeling her tender caress. When did he become so sensitive...?

-You really are a vampire hunter, Buffy... – his soft whisper surprised her. Looking at her eyes, Quinn caught her hand with his, kissing it gently. – You totally killed me from the past, turning me round your sweet, little finger... – speaking that he delicately licks her finger, then seductively sucked it. Hunter swallowed feeling like hot sensation spread at her body. This one movement of him, destroyed all restrains, releasing sweet feeling of desire. Hunter slightly opened lips taking deep breath to calm down emotions a bit. She raised her gaze and met his. Quinn's eyes were sparkling. He was looking at her hungrily, but not because of blood hunger. He slowly moves closer to her face, still looking in the eyes. He kissed her nose, eyes and cheek. It was so sweet. When he was pulling his head back, he felt her quick breath at his cheek. It was too arousing. Queen caught her lips by his. The kiss was deep, full with passion. Hunter moaned quietly feeling a delicate bite at her tongue. Queen pushed her at the ground, still kissing. It was an impulse, but before he realized that she could have been against it, Hunter wrapped hands around his neck, stroking his soft hair. When they lips parted, the both of them were breathing heavily. He was lay at her, feeling warmth of her body, fast heart beating ... They didn't know who started. Suddenly they were kissing madly. Hunter felt his hot kisses at her neck, collarbone. Her hands were touching his waist, and playing with buttons of his shirt. Quinn slipped her shoulder straps, kissing her lower and lower... Hunter moaned feeling his caressing. She unbuttoned his shirt, touching bare chest. Hunter twitched when his hand reached her lingerie. Quinn stopped immediately, looking at her. He wanted her like a mad man, but definitely won't do anything against her will.

-Sorry... I know we shouldn't... – he said. Hunter smiled with evil sparkle in her eyes.

-No...- she said with smile – We _Shouldn't_... – and then she rolled on top of him, and whisper in his ear- That's big difference...- Quinn smiled wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her back. It was his girl, one and only. It was impossible to do not fall for her. Totally. They were kissing, touching, exploring each other bodies. Every her moan, move or touch, making him more and more crazy. Her harsh, fast breath, kisses, rhythmically moves in pleasure... And finally, squeezing his back by her hands, scream his name in ecstasy... Hunter gently showed away hair from his face. They were still breathing heavily after making love. Quinn lay behind her, wrapping hands around her. He bended his head down, whispering to her ear "I love you Buffy". Hunter smiled, hugging to him tighter "I love you too Quinn".

He was walking home with smile at his face. Couldn't stop it. He was totally caught by this girl. And happy. Quinn was so absorbed thinking about Hunter, that he didn't noticed his brothers sitting at the salon when he entered the house.

-Oj, Pretty Boy! – said Nicolas – You're spacing out... – Nicolas paused, then grinned – Oh... I guess you were with your _girlfriend_...

-It's looking like some hot date... – Logan added. Oh yeah, again. Lately, teasing him about Hunter was the best entertainment for his brothers.

-Jealous, my dear brothers...? – Quinn smirked.

-Quinn, are you sure this drug which you drank from your _girlfriend's _blood haven't got any side effects...? Like... killing our brother's flirting soul..? – said Marcus sarcastically, but with amusement. All my brothers laughed. Finally Quinn laughed with them, laying at the sofa.

-Well, I guess my flirting soul completely lost when some wild vampire hunter kicked my door... – he said with smile.

E*N*D

i love this series :) Maybe it's a bit "teenager-like" for me, but still sweet :) :)


End file.
